Summer Camp
by Silver Sailor Neptune
Summary: Just a fic I thought of because I like Sesshoumaru. *drool* Kind of an anime remake of Beauty and the beast... the pairing is Inu+Kagome and Sesshoumaru and a friend of mine who's been begging me to write a story about her.
1. The beginning

Day 1: Getting There  
  
"Will you?" he asked, white-blue hair billowing slightly in the wind.  
  
I can't believe he asked this of me. Sure I knew he would live much longer than I but it seemed unreal for him to do this. Don't know what i'm talking about? Well I guess I should start at the beginning. See it all started when I was packing for my usual trip to summer camp...  
  
~~~~  
  
It started out as a normal day, last week I got through my last day as a junior at Kasanegafuchi High, thank Kami. It's not that I don't get good grades or anything it's just that I can't stand those damn preppies and cheerleaders gettin' on my case everyday. They only do it cause they know if I get into one more fight i'll get expelled. They were afraid of me last year; in fact at first they thought I was a guy! Well you can't blame them, I hate anything 'girly' and I dress in the men's uniform. Hey, those things are comfy! Heh, I haven't introduced myself have I?  
  
My name's Mizukitsu, Kei I'm seventeen, I'm about 5'11 145 Lbs. Black hair and blue eyes, uh hobbies I like to draw and read, a lot I mean I finished the whole fantasy section of the library at school last year. I like writing, mostly dreary poetry, my mom doesn't like it but I do it anyway. I have a few friends, mainly Ka-chan she's a freshman, and my bestest bud Tenmei. Tenmei just graduated so she'll be goin to college next year. I'll miss her but I don't really have time for friends anyway. The bright side is that this year I get to be a counselor at summer camp! Ka-chan's goin to so she might be in my group. I've been going to summer camp every since I was in 5th grade so they trust me there.  
  
I live near the mountains with my mom and step-dad in a small house. Now I know I said that I hate girly stuff but I have a green thumb. My garden more than makes up for the way our house looks. It's a kind of run-down cabin in need of a few repairs, nothin a good paint job couldn't fix. My mom works as a secretary at KC's and my step-dad works hauling lumber from the forest. We live close enough for me to be in the district but it's still about eight miles to school. I work at the closest restaurant so saved enough money to buy a moped. Don't laugh, that thing's a lifesaver if I'm ever late for school or work. My boss Tomoki took over the business before he went to college. He knows how hard it is to get working experience so most of the people working there are from the same high school as me.  
  
My room's a little small but it works, I'm almost always gone anyway, I only come home to feed and play with my cat, Miyuki. I take her with me everywhere since my backpack's usually empty. Tomoki bypassed the no pet law for a few friends of his so Miyuki gets to stay in the kitchen storage room while I work. Almost everything in my room is blue since it's my favorite color. I love water and since water's mainly blue. well you get the picture.  
  
As we speak er think or Tele-communicate I guess, I'm packing for summer camp. For further reference I have no short sleeved shirts, I have a lot of long-sleeved T-shirts though and a few shorts I just don't feel comfortable showing my right arm off (you'll find out why later, I don't talk about it much.).  
  
'Let's see toothbrush, comb, hats, clothes, sketch pad, books, fishing pole, cat.cat?' I looked at Miyuki who had jumped into my suitcase giving me her most pitiful look.  
  
"You know the rules koneko, no domestic animals at camp. Ka-chan's cat loves it when you're over there. I believe he has a crush." I said teasingly. I swear you could see the sweatdrop. The cat did have a crush on her and literally crushed her when she had to leave last year. Ka-chan was going too so her little brother would take care of them both.  
  
Zipping up my suitcase I grabbed Miyuki and put her in my backpack. I zipped it only enough so she could put her head out. I walked out of my room to catch a glimpse of my step-dad's truck outside.  
  
'Damn' I thought. Kenji hadn't left for work yet. He hated when I spent the whole summer at camp because I got away from him. I really liked him when he and my mom first met but after they married he started drinking. He gets pretty bad when he's under the influence. Then he got my mom to start. Both of them are terrible when drunk, that's why I started working at an early age. I can't try for early independence; I can't support myself with the money I make. So I'm stuck here until I'm eighteen, two more years and I'm out of this hellhole. Kenji opened the door to see me in the hallway.  
  
"Leaving again? You hate us that much? I should just forbid you to go."  
  
"You can't, I pay for it with my own money." I replied coolly. "Tell mom I said bye." Hefting my pack I walked swiftly past him to the side lot. My moped stood there, shining blue (duh) in the morning light securing my suitcase I started it up. Soon I was on my way to Ka-chan's wind blowing my short hair away from my face. I had decided to cut my hair when it started to get in my face. I cut it short, Yusuke Urameshi short. I hate having long hair.  
  
Ka-chan lived with her family at her grandfather's Shinto shrine. She lived with her gramps, mother, and her ototo. She had a lot of preppy friends, but she herself wasn't like them. That's why I decided to be- friend her in 7th grade. She's really girly at times but mostly she's a rad chick. When she started getting sick all the time she missed more and more school. Most of her friends ditched her like the shallow bitches they are and by the time she got into highschool she barely knew anyone. I was there though and I taught her the ropes. You know, what teachers to avoid when you can sleep in their class, what food not to eat, and where the principal prowls.  
  
(AN: Can you tell who Ka-chan is?)  
  
Turning onto their street I headed past and around the front. Those goddamn stairs would ruin my tires so I take the long way. Her ototo, Sota must have heard me coming cause he there where I usually park my bike. Hopping off I greeted him.  
  
"Heya squirt, where's your ane?" I asked ruffling his hair.  
  
"Inside with kaasan, and don't call me squirt!" he replied.  
  
"K, chibi." I said walking towards the front. Buyou, their cat was waiting for me.  
  
"Ok B, listen up my cat doesn't like to be squished, crushed, flattened, mushed or otherwise pulverized. Got it? Good." This done I pulled Miyuki out of my pack and set her down. While the two started a staring contest, Ka-chan's Okaasan walked out. I don't think she liked the way I dressed or acted, but I was trustworthy enough and she wouldn't come between our friendship because of it.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Kei-chan! Ogenki desu ka?" she called.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu. Hai, genki desu, anata wa?" I asked.  
  
"Hai, genki desu. Kagome is almost finished repacking her backpack, she'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Repacking?"  
  
"Oh! Well she uh went to stay the night at one of her friend's houses last night. She took the same backpack." She stuttered.  
  
"I thought she was sick?"  
  
"Her friend's father is a doctor and we trusted her their if she got worse." she replied hastily. To tell the truth she looked a little flustered. I didn't push the subject, after all sickness in the family is a private matter. She looked relieved that I didn't and we both waited patiently for Ka-chan to come down. We didn't have long to wait she was down within five minutes shouldering a huge yellow backpack and a small green suitcase.  
  
"Ready to go Kei-chan?" she said cheerily. Picking up my suitcase I replied with a yes and went to tell her ojiisan goodbye. Kissing her mother on the cheek and hugging a squirming Sota she bid them goodbye and we headed to the bus stop. Once outside of view her sugar coatedness was gone. Here was the Kagome I knew and befriended.  
  
" I can't believe I finally get to go with you to camp! When I had to go.to bed all the time when I was sick I always was bored or in danger. of it getting worse." she said scratching the back of her head. The bus stop ahead was cramped with kids from age ten to eighteen. We had to run the rest of the way because the bus was in sight. It was painted purple with the sign Camp Mikomi in yellow block letters. Loading our things in the sides, we got a seat near the middle of the bus and settled in for the hour and a half ride to the camp.  
  
~~~  
  
Kami: god  
  
Mizukitsu: just a name I thought up  
  
Kei: Strong  
  
Tenmei: daybreak, dawn  
  
Tomoki: the guy from Sailor Moon  
  
Miyuki: Deep Snow  
  
Koneko: Kitten  
  
Ototo: younger brother  
  
Ane: Older sister  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu Kei-chan! Ogenki desu ka: Good morning Kei! How are you?  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu. Hai, genki desu, anata wa: Good morning. I'm good, you?  
  
Mikomi: Hope  
  
~~~  
  
At the end of the ride I was promising myself never to forget my CD player again! Two songs of 99 bottles of Pepsi on the wall and random show tunes can do that to you. Luckily, I had a book to read but the annoyingness still got me. Ka-chan, being smart enough had taken her player and was listening to it now. Poking her in her ribs I got a satisfying squeal and told her we were there. I could feel her glare on the back of my head as we got out.  
  
"You know, you could bore a hole in someone if you do that hard enough Ka- chan." I said tossing her her bag and case. She giggled and it was forgotten. Everyone lined up according to age while I walked with the other counselors to the side. Cabin number eight was mine. The head counselor gave me the keys and the camper list and rules.blah.blah.blah. Walking towards the campers I called their names.  
  
"Okay, Ami, Mika, Sami, Rei, Kagome, and Shira you're with me in cabin eight. My names Kei and I'm your counselor this summer. The first top bunk near the door is mine and the bottom on that is empty. Whoever gets there first chooses their own bunk. Ready set go!" with that they dashed towards the cabin getting in and setting up. Ka-chan got their first and chose the top bunk next to mine, of course and started to unpack, sharing the locker on our side with me. After unpacking, I asked all of them to come outside with me on the grass. They complied and soon we were all seated in a small circle.  
  
"Well we have about an hour before lunch so I think we should introduce ourselves. We'll go around the circle starting with me. I'm Kei, I'm seventeen, I hate dresses and skirts so you'll never see me wearing them, I like to garden and draw and I hate being lazy. Kagome?"  
  
"I'm Kagome, I'm fifteen, I love the color green, I hate heights, and I love cats, and I like to er travel I guess. Oh, and I hate it when people call me stupid." she looked next to her at the other girl.  
  
"I'm Shira, I'm thirteen, I hate boys, I love the color red, I like to hike, and I don't like sushi."  
  
"I'm Mika, I'm fifteen, Shira you'll get over the boy hating in a couple years trust me on that one, uh I hate little brothers, I love to cook, and I don't like clowns"  
  
"I'm Rei, I'm fourteen, I like to paint, I hate cleaning my room, and I am a total otaku."  
  
"I'm Sami, I'm twelve, I love to swim, I hate skiing, I like to listen to jpop, and I love watching Dragon Ball Z." she said high-fiving Rei. The last girl was really small, shyly playing with a clump of grass.  
  
"I'm Ami, I'm ten, I like doing gymnastics, I hate being lonely, and I loved my puppy." she said softly.  
  
'Loved? This one's got troubles,' I thought. 'She needs some special attention.' Getting up and dusting myself off I started going over rules for the mess hall and assigning jobs. No wonder why I love summer. I have this little soft spot for little kids. 


	2. Guess Who?

Day 1 Con't: Fun on the lake and a near-death-experience  
  
After lunch, everyone gathered in the auditorium to discuss the events for the week. Each group was assigned activities so that they didn't interfere with each other. The first activity on their list was a hike down the river to a secluded lake where they could swim, raft, look at the wildlife and fish in my case. On the hike they had a small scavenger hunt which Rei and Mika won, earning them no dish duty for tonight's dinner. When they arrived they ate a snack before gathering near the water.  
  
"Alright everybody, today we study the wildlife on and around this lake. Now who can tell me what this is?" I asked, raising a couple of large cylinder objects.  
  
"A coffee can? What's that got to do with a lake?" Mika asked skeptically.  
  
"Ah, that is the beauty of it Mika-chan. This is not a coffee can; it is a portal into the underwater world of life. With this we can see what it's like to live underwater." Turning it for their benefit, they noticed the bottom was cut out and replaced with a sheet of glass. I produced my box of activities from which everybody grabbed a 'portal' and ushered them onto the raft, making sure they had on lifejackets. I paddled out a little to the far side of the lake towards the reedy area. I instructed them to hold their items only an inch underwater so it didn't fill up and sink.  
  
Sami spotted a bullfrog before it leaped into the water, and immediately looked underwater to see it swim away, kicking its legs at a fast pace. She squealed in delight before looking for more wildlife. Each of them caught sight of something underwater before I was satisfied enough to row to shore, though I rowed to the opposite bank. Once I tied up the raft, I turned to them.  
  
"Well, now that you've seen a little of the underwater part of the lake, it's time we look at the wildlife near it. Last year, this was my favorite part of the whole forest. The reason I wanted to bring you here is that campers hardly come to this side of the river so the soil isn't that disturbed so we could look for footprints-"  
  
"What kind of footprints? There aren't any bears out here are there?" Shira asked she turned pale slightly.  
  
"No bears I assure you, definitely no big cats or anything a few kitsune I don't know about ookami though but usually they leave you alone if you give them the same courtesy." I said.  
  
"Are there any dogs?" Ami asked in a hopeful voice. She gave me that look that makes you feel all gushy and the world will end if I said the wrong answer.  
  
"I'm sorry kiddo, no dogs that I know of, it'd be mean to a domesticated animal to desert them out here without any survival skills. But maybe if we get up early enough I can show you a kitsune den I found a couple of years ago. It might even be occupied." That seemed to satisfy her well enough so I proceeded to point out different sets of prints varying from a rabbit to a crane.  
  
Kagome found a lizard, which turned out to be a blue belly, and scared herself when it ran up her leg. She usually was a little more attentive and probably would have spotted it in time, but she kept looking up the mountain behind us for some reason. I asked her why and she got a little flustered giving the excuse that she had a strange déjà vu of a dream she had that she recognized the dream from. She didn't talk about it anymore so I assumed it was a bad dream and left it at that.  
  
Checking my watch and seein' it was already five I decided it was time to head back and told them to gather their stuff and head towards the far shore. They waited as I tied the boat to the dock and we headed down the path towards our cabin. When we got there, everyone got ready for dinner. As we headed out, Ami pulled me to the side to ask me a question.  
  
"Hey Kei-san? I left my jacket on the side of the lake where we looked at the footprints I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry." she said hanging her head.  
  
"Kiddo, first of all call me Kei-chan, I hate it when people make me sound old. Second, don't sweat it! I do that kinda stuff all the time. I'll just go get it after dinner, it's not that far. Now hurry up or we won't get any decent grub." with that I grabbed her hand and trotted to catch up with the group.  
  
~~~ Kitsune: fox  
  
Ookami: wolf  
  
~~~  
  
Dinner went a little long, with all the announcements for group activities, new rules for me to break, party dates and times, precautions, the usual. It was already seven thirty when I escorted everyone to the bathrooms for it's nightly uses *ahem*. After that I asked Ka-chan to watch out for the others in the cabin while I went to retrieve Ami-chan's jacket. I had to hurry, the light was fading, so I grabbed a flashlight on my way out. The moon helped a little, it was almost full and rising by the time I got to the lake. I rowed across and landed in record time, beaching my craft with ease.  
  
'Now let's see, Ami-chan was wearing a blue jacket, this shouldn't be so hard.ah-ha! Found ya.' I had spotted it near a fallen log and was about to grab it when a low growling caught my attention. Turning my head slowly I set my eyes on an ookami, a big one with huge teeth, I'm talkin Fenrir big. It must have come down for a drink and saw I was on its territory.  
  
Grabbing the jacket, I denied eye contact and slowly backed towards the raft. No such luck, the raft was more than forty feet away and there's no way I could outrun an ookami. It crouched, ready to pounce, and I took off at a dead run. Pretty stupid I know but it was all I had to choose from. I had made it not fifteen feet when it was at my heels and going for the kill. 'Great, I get killed in the wilderness before I hit adulthood, forget gang influence this sucks!' I closed my eyes to wait for the moment of truth.but it didn't come.  
  
Instead I was not even on the ground anymore but I was being held in the arms of the strangest man I had ever seen. He had long whitish-blue hair and a crescent moon on his forehead, and gold eyes too. But what really got me was this really weird puff thingy. I guess it was some sort of fur but I couldn't tell. Embarrassing enough to say I couldn't help but staring at this strange man. Suddenly he spoke, but not to me, to the wolf that I found out was sitting patiently looking at the man in a questioning glance.  
  
(AN: Can you tell who he is? Duh!)  
  
"Garou, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't kill humans." the man scolded. Setting me down he turned to me and spoke. "Garou was just trying to protect me. She's used to humans staying on that side of the river." I was staring at him openly now, mouth slightly ajar. Slightly amused he said "You know you're the first human in a long time to see me. The question is, can you keep a secret or shall I waste my efforts and kill you now?" That snapped me out of it.  
  
"Woah dude, back up! First ya didn't even introduce yourself and second, wouldn't it be settin' a bad example for Garou over there if you just beefed her for tryin' to kill me and then you go and do it?!" I said indifferently.  
  
"I suppose you are right, not very thoughtful of me to neglect Garou's education. Now you'll excuse me but I must attend business. Excuse me." With that he started walking towards Garou and past her into the forest.  
  
"Hey, hold the phone, ya didn't even tell me your name!" I yelled to him.  
  
"Neither did you." he replied, stopping to face me.  
  
"It's Kei, Kei Mizukitsu." I called.  
  
"I have had no need for a name for a long time. If you must call me something, call me Bachiatari."  
  
So suddenly he was gone that I stared into the forest for a few seconds not realizing he was gone yet. When I snapped out of it I had enough sense to grab the jacket and head out across the lake. I can't really remember the walk back to camp. It was fuzzy until I got into the cabin. I faintly remember Ami-chan hugging me for getting her jacket. And then I called for lights out and went to sleep still in a daze. That night I dreamed of the man who called himself cursed.  
  
~~~ Fenrir: Son of Loki the Norse god of mischief. He is said to be a gigantic wolf.  
  
Garou: Hungry wolf  
  
Bachiatari: Cursed 


End file.
